


Stories of the Second Self: Discerning Taste

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [158]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: With Alter Idem five supernatural groups arose from among humanity. A museum exhibit includes a suggested sixth, which two visitors debate over.
Series: Alter Idem [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Discerning Taste

"It's not real," the man to my left said.

"How do you know?" I challenged.

"See that sharp bend between the human spinal column and the equine one? The vertebrae are actually touching, and under strain," the man said, still steadily gazing at the display. "One sudden jarring and the centaur would be feeling sharp pains up the spine, paralysis, maybe even a fatal kink in the spinal cord."

"What makes you an expert?" I asked, curious if the guy could defend their argument.

"Well, aside from being an orthopedist," he began, "I've not just fed on humans only."

He turned, and I saw his solid black eyes. Then he grinned to reveal sharp inward curving teeth. I don't know if he knew I too wasn't human, but even with illusions to conceal my one-point antlers, pointed ears, and hooves I didn't know any magic that would keep something like him at bay.


End file.
